The existence of units designed to be connected to the posts of a battery, suited to perform a selective, remote-controlled disconnection of said battery from the vehicle's electrical system, has been known for many years—quoting for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,965 (conductor which can be separated from one of the posts) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,501 (rotating remote operation shaft).
For its part patent EP-A-0161.365 discloses a module which comprises a housing which can be connected directly to the two battery posts by means of terminal receptors clamped to said posts, the housing containing a module integrating a remote controlled power switch activated by means of a signal entering a receiver, used to disconnect the power supply from said battery, the switch of which opens upon detecting a flow of current towards the starter motor and closes only if it receives an encoded signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,968 discloses an apparatus to disconnect a battery arranged in a housing prepared to be connected to the body of a battery, prepared for direct connection to one of the posts of said battery, which includes a circuit breaker which is kept closed and which opens, thus interrupting the flow of electricity from said battery, in response to a mechanism detecting extraordinary forces such as those which occur during a collision.
Patent GB-A-2.260.635 discloses a non-reversible vehicle battery disconnection system, designed to be assembled directly onto a battery, in which a detonator is used to cut off the electric power supply. Patent GB-A-2.321.749 discloses a vehicle battery disconnection system integrated into a housing designed to be assembled directly onto a battery post, the system of which is reversible and includes a sensor to detect an anomaly in the electrical system, such as a collision detector or an anti-theft device which turns on a switch, including furthermore, one or more fuses connected between said switch and output terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,122 likewise discloses a disconnection system for a vehicle battery, directly assembled on a battery post, able to respond to an impact detection signal.
For its part U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,448 discloses a battery post connection module designed to protect the vehicle's electrical system and which comprises a fuse that protects the alternator cable from short circuit conditions.
None of said prior backgrounds proposes a unit arranged in a housing suited to be attached to the battery body, prepared for the control/management of the battery parameters, nor a centralised control/management from the module itself of the charging and of the vehicle's electrical system devices, supplied from said battery or permanently or temporarily connected to the same.